Jasper Park: Mating Season
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Requested by The1Omega, this is a small collection of lemons featuring the pairings KateXLilly, KateXWinstonXLilly, GarthXHumphrey etc. Don't like, don't read!
1. Kate X Lilly

**This chapter is a basic recap of chap. 3 of my fic "Towards North, With Blood." This is a yuri incest lemon, so if you don't like, then don't read.**

**But if you do, then Enjoy! ;)**

Kate sat waist-deep in the stream, washing the dirt off her body to get herself prettied up for Humphrey. Not one word could describe how happy she was. She and Humphrey were going to be mates in only a few more hours. The thought excited her to no end, he body started to shake a little.

"I hope Humphrey likes the way I look…," she said to herself as she rubbed water through her tail. Who was she kidding? Of course, he would love it!

Kate looked up at the sun, blazing above the mountain and drying any wet part of her rather quickly, faster than she expected. She had to douse them again so her fur would not look messy from having dried at separate times. Kate's ears swiveled as they picked up footsteps behind her.

"Hi Lilly. Good to see you today." Kate smiled upon seeing her younger sister.

The white wolf brushed her fur out of her left eye and giggled happily. "Hi Kate, it's good to see you too."

"You're in a peppy mood today. What's the occasion?" Kate smiled brushing her left foreleg.

Lilly flashed her teeth and stepped into the stream with her sister. "Things are going wonderfully with Garth."

"Oho really, that's good to hear." Kate replied. "And just how good is the whole mate-thing going?"

Lilly sat down and started to wash herself; with her white fur, the dirt was more noticeable than on anyone else in the pack.

"Garth and I are going to be parents soon."

Kate's eyes widened. "You are? But it's not even season yet."

The white female blushed slightly. "Well, not yet…I mean I'm not pregnant yet, but we're going to try for pups as soon as the season hits. When that time comes, I'm not going to be able to control myself around him."

Kate giggled and turned a bit red herself. While it was not time yet, as she stated before, mating season was only a few days away; the deeper winter was coming, and the females would be going into heat. Kate continued washing up but did so slowly; thinking about what it would be like to go into heat, around Humphrey. She had absolutely no idea how that Omega would react; would he be nervous about it and afraid for her, or would he attack her like some males did, rutting on her within seconds of smelling the heat. She certainly hoped not.

The more Kate pondered this however, the more she started to think, _what would it be like having Humphrey as a mate? Will he be a good, loving father and mate? What will our first time be like…? _She blushed harder at a few of these thoughts.

"Kate, can I ask you a…kind of a personal question, if you don't mind." Lilly said nervously.

"Sure, by all means sis."

"Um…how big do you think Humphrey is?"

Kate looked at her funny. "You mean like body size or…?"

Lilly looked down at her paws and her face flushed hard. "I mean…his…uh…his 'wolf'."

The tan wolf stared at her before responding "His 'wolf'? You mean his…" Kate pawed between her legs as an expression of what she thought Lilly was referring.

She nodded slightly looking back up at her. "I know it's before season and all, but some wolves…"

"Yeah, mate before actually becoming mates." Kate replied for her embarrassed sister. "Does Garth have a small…?" Maybe that was why she was asking.

Lilly's face was rosy-red under her white fur when she looked up at Kate. "I…I don't know…"

"Lilly, is something wrong?" Kate said, turning to her.

Lilly looked back down to the water while washing herself. "No, I…I was just curious…you know, girl-to-girl talk."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know how big Humphrey is; it will be interesting to find out…"

"Kate, you missed something back here." Lilly rubbed her paw across a dirt spot on Kate's back.

Kate smiled. "Thanks Lilly. I definitely missed that." she said thanking her sister.

"Hey Kate, how about you wash me, and I wash you?" Lilly said, blushing as if she was nervous about asking the simple favor.

"Um…sure Lilly," Kate replied. "I suppose we could do that."

Lilly turned around so Kate could get her back. Kate moved her paw through the water to get it nice and drenched. One by one she washed the dirty spots off Lilly's back. Lilly closed her eyes and let out what sounded like a stifled moan at the feeling of her paw rubbing her back.

"You alright Lilly?" Kate asked her.

Lilly nodded. "I'm just fine, that just feels kinda good." she said as her tail started to wag back and forth through the water. Kate giggled and rubbed her paw up and down through her fur, scrubbing out all the deep-in dirt on her skin. Lilly made a purring sound and shifted on her feet, her back crawling under Kate's touch.

"Lilly, are you sure you're okay? You are acting a bit strange…"

Lilly blushed. "No no Kate, I'm fine. T-Trust me."

Kate smirked and nodded. "Yeah, sure Lilly. You seem fine to me alright."

Lilly lowered her head and purred again as Kate rubbed her back. "Kate, can you rub a little lower down…?"

"Sure, if you can clean me first." she said while turning around.

Lilly sighed and pouted slightly but happily complied. "Sure Kate, I can do that for you."

Lilly rubbed her wet paws across Kate's back doing the same thing she did for her. Kate moaned, as this felt better than she thought it would. She closed her eyes and smiled, moving her neck back and forth.

"Wow…that feels good Lilly. You've sure got some good paw-work."

"Thanks Kate." Lilly smiled, getting closer behind her so she could rub other parts of her back more easily. "Your fur is really soft…"

"Heh thanks. Yours was soft too. White fur is always so soft for some reason… the texture, even the look of it makes it soft."

Lilly smiled and blushed harder at the compliment. Kate was just so nice to her, it made her feel warm on the inside; so warm she got funny feelings on the inside… Lilly spread her toes apart and kneaded her back like a newborn pup to its mother's nipple.

"Hey Lilly, are you feeling hot too?" Kate said without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, a little. Why?" Lilly responded.

"…Turn back around. I want to wash you again."

"Okay sis." Lilly said while smiling and turned her back to Kate. Kate breathed in, got close to her little sister, and touched her back with both paws. Lilly sighed and unsheathed her claws stabbing them into the muck at the bottom of the stream. She panted softly and leaned her head pack unconsciously, her tail whacking Kate's hind legs.

Kate smirked and moved her paws down to her lower back, rubbing the base of her tail. Lilly' straightened as she felt her sister rub her there, but did not object or pull away; she liked it in fact. Kate edged closer to her until she was right behind her, sitting on her tail. Lilly shivered when her tail trapped under the weight, and even more when she felt Kate breathe on the back of her neck.

"Kate…you're pretty close…" Lilly said with a blush spreading across her face.

"Do you want me to move away Lilly?" she said while sniffing the back of her neck.

Lilly shook her head. "No. Get closer…please…" Kate did so, with her muzzle mainly. She nuzzled her sister's neck before licking the soft white fur. Lilly let out a moan-like gasp, Kate's tongue warm against her wet neck. It felt good and very soothing. She turned to look back at Kate, fluttering her purple eyes involuntarily. Kate stared into them, both wolves' sets not one bit daunting but needing, almost wanting. Kate's paws went back to the top of her neck and gently pet her there.

"Kate…can we do this? You're my sister…," she said taking in a light breath.

"Want to…take this to the land, so we can get dry?" Kate offered.

"…S-Sure, we can." she smiled. The sisters got back onto the dry grass and shook the water from their pelts. At this point neither one had taken in just how beautiful the other was. Being sisters that was only natural, but now…they were desirable to each other's eyes. Lilly sniffed the white fur on Kate's chest, getting a nice whiff of the light tan fur. Kate leaned her head back and moaned, wanting Lilly to get more of her. Lilly closed her eyes and ran her tongue up closer to the end of her muzzle. Kate lowered her head back down and captured Lilly in a kiss.

She was taken by surprise by the kiss at first, but she moaned and kissed her back. The two females rolled onto their sides to continue. Kate slid her tongue into Lilly's hot slick mouth, the soft texture rubbing against hers. Lilly, being the younger of the two, whimpered as she kissed her sister back, their tongues intertwining. Not long after the kiss started did it come to a quick end as Kate disengaged it and Lilly whimpered slightly.

"Kate…wow, that was…very nice." Lilly smiled her tail wagging excitedly.

"Yeah, and we've only started." Kate purred rubbing the side of her younger sister's head.

"What else…do you have planned?"

Kate smirked and swished her tail forward. Lilly gasped and blushed when she felt it touch her between her legs. Kate smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her again. Her tail pushed against her with more force that made Lilly moan this time.

"Please Kate, do it more…" Lilly said with her eyes closed. Kate licked her neck before swishing her tail across her folds again. Lilly panted and let out a moan as pleasure ran through her body. Kate just watched her sister's reactions, letting out soft moans herself. With her paw over her Kate began to maneuver the tip of her tail into her. Lilly gasped when she felt the furry tip slid in, slowly edging it further in.

The warm sun having dried their fur, they could now feel just how soft their fur was, and it felt good. Lilly leaked over the bushy tan-furred tail sliding through her womanhood, the tail fur soaking with it. Kate licked Lilly's muzzle lovingly, still moaning softly. The pleasured look was turning her on, as well as the pants and moans she made. Lilly reached her muzzle out to lick Kate back who gladly accepted. The white wolf lifted her own tail and brought it to Kate's opening. She moaned when the soft fur brushed her puffy red lips.

"Ah…so good Kate…" Lilly whimpered bucking against Kate's tail. The older one thrust her tail in and out of her, mimicking the motions a male wolf would. More of Lilly's fluids covered the tail as it did with her own. Kate moaned as the stimulation with Lilly's fur made her leak heavily. On both tails, the fur was matted from where the juice made contact with them. Kate worked her tail faster in Lilly, the white wolf's eyes clenched shut as he moaning got louder. Kate panted as her climax built up inside her body, and she could tell the same was happening to Lilly.

With the tail pushed halfway inside her, Lilly's tail rubbed more rapidly against Kate. She clenched her eyes and bit at Lilly's neck making the younger one gasp in pleasure. Just as her speed started to pick up, Lilly cried out loudly and released her juices all over Kate's tail. The combination of the tail stimulation and the feel of Lilly's orgasm was enough to make Kate follow suit, the pleasure getting even stronger until it peaked to the highest possible point and sprayed Lilly's tail. Kate kissed Lilly again, sharing their hot tongues for a fraction of a second, only to show their appreciation.

"That was incredible Kate…" Lilly's deep purple eyes were glazed with lust and satisfaction.

Kate licked the side of her head again. "Hm, incredible can't begin to describe it…" she slowly pulled her drenched tail from Lilly's now puffy slit. "Lilly, c-can you…rollover on your back?"

Lilly did so, rolling onto her back with her paws pressed against her chest. Kate stood up and pressed her snout to Lilly's belly, sniffing the soft short fur, which made her giggle softly. "What are you going to do?" Lilly asked with curiosity.

"Well first before we begin, there's a little something I want to do." Kate said giving her a little wink. Slowly Kate made her way down to Lilly's hind legs until she reached her enlarged pink opening. Kate pressed her muzzle against the rim of her slit and sniffed fervently. Lilly arched and she moaned loudly as Kate licked her, caressing her vulva with her soft tongue. Lilly blushed and panted like mad as Kate's tongue went inside, rubbing her sensitive walls. She spread her snow-white legs further apart and bucked up against Kate's muzzle, mewling in pleasure. Juice came up to greet Kate who lapped up them up happily. Her sister tasted sweet, and she wanted to taste more of it. Kate slid her soft tongue into her, moaning as she did so. The young wolf could barely handle all the feelings she was experiencing. Kate continued stroking her inner nerves, pleasuring her as well as she could. Lilly cried out at the top of her lungs as she came, fluids erupting onto Kate's muzzle like a volcano.

She lifted her head and licked her muzzle clean, fluttering her eyes at her sister. Lilly blushed deeply. "Kate…what are you…going to do now…?" she panted, wondering what else could come after that.

"You'll see. It will be nice…," she purred seductively, the tan wolf slowly crawling over her. Kate lowered herself down onto Lilly, both spreading their hind legs apart. Kate rested her body on Lilly, adjusting until she felt her opening brush Lilly's. Both wolves could not help but let out a loud moan at how that felt. Kate set her paws next to her sides, and Lilly wrapped hers around Kate's shoulders. The two shared another passionate kiss, tongues gliding into their hot wet mouths. To start off, Kate thrust her pelvis forward and rubbed their organs together. This motion sent waves of pleasure through them and they instantly leaked on each other. Kate stared into Lilly's eyes as they kissed, brushing a few strands of fur from her face.

Lilly thrust up against Kate's grinding mimicking the motion as well as she could. Kate pulled away and set her muzzle next to her neck, moaning loudly as the stimulation made her body shake. Lilly clenched her eyes shut as the both of them exchanged more than just body heat. Their grinding motions repeated continuously, a smooth rhythm setting in. Lilly licked the side of Kate's neck, moaning her name repeatedly. Their fluids provided a nice lubrication for their womanhoods to slide across each other with each grind. Already Lilly felt her orgasm building and she moaned louder to let Kate know. Kate clenched her eyes shut as she grinded down faster and harder. They shook and moaned in unison as their juices poured out and mixed, indicating they were close to their orgasms. After several more hard grinds, they both cried out in pleasure and came, shooting their juices all over each other, liquids leaking down Lilly's sides.

Kate nearly collapsed on her sister but rolled of her, lying at her side and panting heavily from the intense orgasm. "Do you feel…a little dirty?"

Lilly smiled at her. "Yeah, but…I feel great too. That was amazing Kate."

Kate touched her forearm and smiled back. "You want to go again?"

Lilly nodded. "I'd love to…"

From the bushes Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were watching the entire scene. "Ho…ly…crud…" Salty breathed with his tongue hanging far down. "Kate and Lilly…"

"Once in a lifetime…" Mooch said, in a way finishing Salty's statement.

"Humphrey is going to freak once he sees this…"

**This was only the second yuri I've ever done, and I hope you enjoyed. More to come soon! ;)**


	2. Kate X Winston X Lilly

**I wanted to get this up Saturday or yesterday, but I had to make things just right. Luckily school was called off because of the weather ^.^ so I could finish this today.**

**Sorry for the long wait! Once you read this you'll know why it took me a while.**

**P.S., rated for heavy incest! Enjoy!**

Winston slowly woke up as the soft rays of sunlight washed into the den. The old grey wolf yawned and stretched his fore legs, cracking some of his bones.

_Oh great, I'm turning into Tony now_… He thought jokingly, shaking the drowsy daze out his eyes.

Eve slept a few feet away from him, licking her muzzle and mumbling in her sleep. Winston chuckled to himself and rubbed the top of his head. Getting a better look around the den, he saw that Kate and Lilly were gone.

"Looks like my girls got an early start." Winston said to himself, unknowingly waking Eve up.

"They woke up before dawn to get you a present." She said, yawning and stretching.

He turned to his mate and smiled at her. "Good morning dear."

"Good morning to you too Winston, and happy birthday." Eve smiled, stood, and licked him on the side of his head.

Winston sighed happily and stared out at the mountain pass. So many years he lived here in this pass, and this day added another one to that short, but ultimately long list.

"I see our daughters waited until the last minute to get me something." Winston shook his head. "Typical of those girls."

"Now Winston, what could you possibly mean by that?" Eve said.

The two former-Alphas emerged from the shade of the cave. Winston sat down and took a nice deep breath of the crisp morning air. "Eve, you know how it goes with Kate and Lilly. Every year they wait until the last minute to get me a gift, and while the gift itself doesn't matter, it just hurts that they would be like that."

"Winston, they stopped that once they grew up and you know they wouldn't hurt you on purpose. You know they love you."

Winston grinned once more, touching Eve's paw with his. "I know that Eve, I know." He adjusted his shoulders to relieve a bit of tension in them. "Man, I swear I'm getting too old."

"Winston, you're not a day over seven and you know that." Eve sighed. "Tony's older than you, and so is Pontius. How old was he again…?"

Winston lowered his head at the sound of his brother's name, the hard features of his face getting harder. "I believe he's thirteen at the moment, but I don't want to talk about him. I just want to relax on my birthday."

She nodded. "And how are you going to spend your birthday? Shoot the breeze with Tony and complain about how annoying your mates are?"

"Very funny Eve." Winston laughed. "I thought I would get a nice drink first, and maybe just watch the caribou. They always have interesting stories to tell."

"They let you in on their conversations?"

Before he leapt down the rocks, he turned back to her and said, "I listen in, they just don't know it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lilly scurried around, chattering to herself. "What are we gonna do Kate? We have nothing to give dad for his birthday!"

Kate was less erratic about this than her sister was, but she was still just as panicky. They spent all morning looking for something to give to Winston and they had no luck. The last few birthdays they gave him a white flower picked from beside the stream, an old caribou rib, and even a termite-infested stick. Winston did not have much to say about that last gift but Eve threw it out right away. This time, they had no luck.

"Lilly, Lilly calm down. We just need to put our heads together and think." Kate said calmly, trying to keep her own nerve together.

Lilly stopped and took several deep breaths, brushing her fur from her eye. "You're right, sorry Kate." She paced back and forth with Kate, her head lowered with thought.

"Kate, what could we get him? The past few gifts were all terrible…"

"I know…the termite stick sucked. I don't know why you insisted we get him that."

"Kate that was _your _idea!" Lilly said defensively.

Kate could not help but giggle. "I know, but still this gift needs to be a good one!"

Lilly took a sniff of the ground, trying to think. "Dad isn't very materialistic. He wouldn't get mad if we didn't get him anything."

"I know that Lilly, but I want to do it because we love him." Lilly had to agree with that.

Kate thought and thought all morning, but still no luck at all. While Winston wasn't that hard to get a gift for, the problem was the ideas the sisters had. Why they had such bad ideas they did not know, but this was making things harder for them…

Winston emerged from the bushes to the stream clearing, smiling upon seeing his beautiful daughters. "Hello Kate, Lilly."

The two females instantly jumped in surprise at the sound of their father's voice. Winston chuckled silently, wagging his tail in greeting. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

Lilly caught her breath and smiled. "Yeah you did dad, but it's alright."

"I'm sorry girls," he said, lowering his head in apology. "I'm just here to get a drink."

Kate watched him walk up to the stream and lower his head to the water. She actually did have some kind of idea in mind, but she wasn't sure at first. Though, the more she looked at her father, watching his long tongue flick against the water the more confident she got.

She leaned over to Lilly to whisper, "Lilly, I've got an idea for dad's gift."

"Yeah, what is it?" Lilly got excited to find out what Kate had in mind.

"Have you ever noticed how um…attractive he is?"

Lilly looked at her. "Attractive? Our dad?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "Yeah. You know, in a mature and masculine kind of way."

The younger white wolf looked at Winston and applied those words to her father. "K-Kate, what is your idea?"

Kate whispered her idea in Lilly's ear. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled away. "Kate, are you crazy? He's our dad!" Despite that statement, she looked at Winston again, taking a deep breath.

"See, I knew you would like the idea." Kate giggled, winking at her. "So, are you with me or not?"

Lilly bit her lip, looking across Winston's body. Before Kate mentioned anything like that, she never thought about her father that way. Therefore, it was funny and a bit ironic that she started to feel differently…

"Y-Yeah Kate. Why are we doing this?"

"Because he's our father, and we love him. If it works out, this could be the best gift he ever got." Kate said.

"What are you girls talking about over there?" Winston looked at them out the corner of his eye. "Sounds like you're talking about my gift."

They froze for a minute. "Y-Yeah, we actually are." Kate responded, wagging her tail.

"You really didn't need to get me a gift you know." Winston lapped up another mouthful of water.

"No no dad, we think you'll l-like this." Lilly said, leaning over to Kate to whisper, "How are we going to do this?"

"Just follow my lead," she whispered back.

Winston, unsuspecting of what they were doing, wondered what they were thinking about getting him. He wasn't a personal fan of the things they got him, but he still loved them for it; after all, it was the thought that really counted…

When he felt his tongue move through the water, a push at his side the culprit, he lifted his head to see Kate and Lilly by his sides.

"Hey, do you girls want something?" he said, looking at them both.

Neither responded. Lilly looked to Kate, who nodded as the indication to follow her lead. Winston watched them carefully as they circled him. At first, he was confused, but this feeling increased when Kate brushed her tail across his face.

This little behavior greatly surprised him, coming from his daughter. Lilly came up to his front and nuzzled him lovingly, rubbing her side on his front.

"Kate, Lilly…what are you doing?" he spoke, lifting his head nervously.

"Nothing dad, we're just giving you your present." she replied, licking his furry neck when she came around to him.

Winston took in a breath, now figuring out what they got him: _they _were his present, his own daughters. "Kate…t-this is…"

He trailed off but couldn't finish his sentence as Lilly joined in on the licking of his neck. Their tongues were warm, soft, and made the skin beneath tingle. Winston's eyes widened and he backed up slightly

_W-What are they thinking? Are they s-serious about this? _When he backed up, Kate suddenly disappeared from his sight and showed up behind him.

"Where are you going dad?" Kate said in a sweet voice despite being nervous about doing this. "Don't leave without us giving you your gifts."

After she said all this Kate stuck her head between his hind legs and took a deep whiff of his musk. Winston gasped and instantly froze when his oldest daughter did that. They trapped him on both ends.

Kate felt her insides warming with excitement as she breathed in his scent; it was very masculine. She proceeded to take her soft pink tongue and run it softly across the base of her father's sheath. At this, Winston let out an involuntary pant. Lilly then took the opportunity to press her muzzle on his. Winston was locked in place, staring into Lilly's purple eyes as she tilted her head to the side to press her tongue in his mouth.

Neither one could believe they were sharing this intimate of a kiss, both shuddering as their tongues connected. Lilly blushed deeply beneath her fur, breathing deeply through her mouth while still connected to his. Winston half-closed his eyes, his pulse racing like mad.

_I don't know what possessed them…but…why don't I want them to stop… _He had no time to answer this question as Kate abandoned her current post and went to join Lilly. The young white wolf whimpered in an excited manner as Kate took her place, it being her turn to kiss him now. Winston could not help but give a slow and shaky breath as the tongue of his oldest daughter slid in his muzzle.

Kate ran her paw across the left side of Winston's head, moaning as she made the kiss grow more passionate. Just like Lilly before she rotated her head to the side to overtake Winston's muzzle and dig her tongue deeper in his mouth. The older wolf groaned and clenched his eyes shut, unable to think about the situation he allowed himself to get into with the females. They got close to the point of no return.

Lilly bathed the side of Winston's muzzle in her saliva, licking his lips and teeth when his mouth opened up. Within minutes, Kate disconnected and maneuvered to his right side with Lilly.

"I hope you enjoyed that. It's only going to get better." Kate said in as seductive voice she could muster.

At the same time, both daughters pushed their father to the ground, on his side. Winston was taken off guard at first. Taking different posts by his body Kate took his stomach while Lilly proceeded to give his hind legs some of her nose's attention.

"Kate, L-Lilly please t-this i-i…is very in-inappropriate," he stammered nervously, carefully watching what they did. Kate's nose glided across the fur of his stomach, parting in its wake. The skin beneath was grey in the darker areas and pink in the lighter and white areas. She and Lilly quickly switched positions so the younger could get a smell of her father's belly.

Upon getting back to this place, Kate pressed her muzzle between his hind legs. Winston groaned and looked at her, his heart beating hard in his chest. He never took his eyes off her except when Lilly came into his view; then he would fix them on her. Lilly went up to his neck and nuzzled him, licking the strands of dark grey fur.

"Lilly…s-st…ah…" he protested at first but could not help but moan softly when Lilly grazed her teeth across his skin, and Kate licked his inner thigh. Winston unconsciously spread his legs further apart which gave her a little more room to move her tongue. Lilly and Winston looked at each other, immediately locking eyes. The situation still felt awkward for them both, with where they were going but she went to lick his muzzle.

"Dad, I love you…," she whispered while nuzzling him hard. Winston pet her side and back, ruffling the soft fur.

"Lilly, K-Kate…" Winston closed his eyes and panted softly, his body shaking in a few places.

The younger daughter went down to join Kate in the licking of his groin. Now watching them both, pleasurable sensations went through his body when they looked back and fluttered their eyes. Kate felt a growing desire to mate in her body, growing stronger each second. Winston rolled over onto his back, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Kate's tongue flutter across his sheath. Moments later Lilly joined her.

He growled sharply as the combined textures of their tongues roused the tip of his shaft from the furry casing. Kate and Lilly stopped when they saw it but resumed without missing any more beats, licking and licking until nearly all of it was out for them.

"Dad, I never knew you were so big…" Kate giggled, her soft yellow eyes tracing the length of the thick red organ. She had to admit, the proportions of this part of his body to the rest of him were in perfect scale. Both sisters blushed deeply, unable to take their eyes off it. Kate touched the side with her paw, rubbing it slowly up and down. Winston gave a sharp grunt of pleasure at the feeling of the soft pad on his sensitive organ.

This time Lilly was the first to make the move. The young wolf felt a desirable feeling building up in her body that showed itself in the form of her vaginal lips puffing up, juices welling slowly. Lilly's tail wagged as she pressed the surface of her tongue on the area between the base of his wolfhood and his balls. Winston tried to fight back the moan but was unsuccessful as Lilly ran her tongue up to his thin tip. Kate moaned to herself as she joined her, licking the other unattended side.

"Ah…y-yes that's…g-good…" he panted, not able to believe it was his own daughters doing this. The females flushed heavily as they licked him, Kate taking care of the top while Lilly handled the base and the knot that slid out earlier. Lilly whimpered with each deep breath, having a difficult time handling the arousing feelings, because of her younger age. Winston watched them anxiously, his mind dancing with lust; lust for his two daughters…

Kate maneuvered her tongue up to his hot tip, taking the thin part in her muzzle. Winston's eyes widened slightly as she slid halfway down, moaning against the thick hardness. Lilly blushed at seeing her sister suck on their dad's shaft but she went up to join her. Kate pulled up to allow Lilly room to lick the tip with her. The old grey wolf groaned and tried to touch their heads, only touching them with the tips of his claws. A small bit of pre came up to their tongues, the salty taste building more desire in them.

Juices slowly trickled down the backs of their legs, wagging tails waving the scent all over the place. Winston instantly picked it up and grit his teeth as thicker drops of wolf spunk went up to them.

"Wow, you t-taste kinda good dad…" Lilly panted, cheeks flushing heavily. She looked at her sister to see if they were on the same book and she nodded in affirmation. They took turns flicking their tongues across the fattening red tip, alternating in tasting his salty and musky pre.

Sweat going down his face Winston took several deep breaths, his old body not used to hard stimulus like this; but he loved every second of it, and he wanted to experience more of what his daughters had for his birthday gift…

Then, after what seemed like hours of tongue stimulation the size of Winston's wolfhood increase more than double its size, the same applying for the thick veiny knot at the base, Winston arched his back and grunted with excitement as the pressure building in his crotch let of suddenly and before he knew what happened, he came. The pearly white fluid spilled all over Kate and Lilly's face, hair, and mouth. They both gasped in surprise, closing their eyes to keep out the fluid. Winston smiled, unable to stop from chuckling at the mess he made.

Lilly and Kate licked the cum from their faces, cleaning off the rest they could not reach with their paws. Winston watched them, groaning softly with pleasure from the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Kate…L-Lilly…" he panted his head and mind cloudy. "That was…amazing…"

"All part of your gift, dad…" Kate blushed, smiling at him and pawing at his hind leg. The smell of musk was unbearably strong and a thick heat was evident between them. Kate stepped over him, brushing her tail over his muzzle before she stopped a few feet behind him. Winston got to his feet, the protruding shaft dangling between his legs.

She looked back at him, fluttering her eyes as she lifted her tail up to show him her velvety lips, the source of the shining fluids going down the backs of her hind legs. Winston could only admire his daughter's beauty and the same applied for Lilly but he would get to her later…

Winston sniffed the base of Kate's tail breathing in whatever musk she had. The tan wolf moaned softly as she felt him nuzzle her rear, her fluids rubbing off on the corner of his muzzle. Kate watched him, growing increasingly excited with each moment she waited. Then when she thought she could wait no longer, Winston grabbed Kate's hips and pulled her towards him, hoisting up on her back. Kate blushed heavily as she was brought into the mating position.

Holding her hips in his paws, he positioned himself just right to obtain penetration. Winston breathed deeply when Kate's wet hot folds touched him. This was something he could not give back to either of them, their virginities. He felt torn between this, afraid of what the consequences were and what would happen if anyone, especially Eve, found it. However, the look that Kate gave him snapped him out of his thoughts. He rocked his hips forward instinctively and stabbed Kate a few times, struggling to find her.

"H-Happy birthday dad…" Kate said as soon as he located her entrance.

"Thank you sweetheart." he simply panted, wiggling his tip through her hot lips. Having a clear way through, he slowly but non-hesitantly penetrated her. Kate cried out in pain as he broke through her, stretching her insides open.

The feeling of having something like this inside her was indescribable, but it was a bit painful. Kate clenched her eyes and teeth to take the pain, which quickly began to diminish. "D-Dad…ah, I…I-I'm yours…"

Winston, panting from the heat of her body, took it slowly at first. He hung his head slightly and pushed deeper in her. _I actually did it: I took Kate's virginity…I can…only hope things d-don't… _He found his thoughts trailing off into oblivion, taken away by the pleasure that he felt. He had not felt like this in years, since he and Eve were young. Was it Kate's youth, the pleasure only a young one could produce, that made him feel this way?

Lilly watched with wide eyes. Never in her life did she imagine Kate and their father in that position, making those movements. Watching it however made her simply feel left out. She went to their sides, blushing from being this close to a mating session.

"How is it dad?" she asked nuzzling him softly. Winston's only response was a soft grunt, which Lilly took as a good thing.

Kate loosened her clenched eyes, moaning softly as the pain went away and made room for the pleasure she was meant to feel. She looked back and smiled when she saw Lilly. "I-It's good Lilly…oh…y-yes…"

Lilly breathed hard at the sound of Kate and Winston's panting. She watched their bodies rub in the most erotic way, something not originally reserved for a father and daughter. She yipped when she felt the organ inside her grow a bit larger, engorging further with more blood. Kate spread her legs apart to allow him more room, which he gratefully accepted by going a bit faster.

"I-It's so big, dad…" she panted, lowering her head and panting hard in pleasure. The words and the pleasured panting Kate produced made Winston's excitement stronger. The older wolf's sexual movements produced more of Kate's fluids, dripping down her legs and wetting the ground. She moaned in delight at the feeling of his wolfhood spreading her open as it went deeper.

Lilly rubbed her side against Winston, whining because her sister got all the attention. She would get her turn, but maybe he wanted to experience them both at once. Lilly licked the side of his neck, which made him groan loudly. He turned his head to his younger daughter and connected his muzzle with hers in another kiss. She shook and moaned into the kiss, pushing her tongue back in his mouth. Winston met it immediately and surprised her by wrapping his tongue around it, sucking, biting, anything that made Lilly whimper in pleasure and delight.

Kate extended her paws forward and pushed against her father's thrusting, panting harder than ever as he got a little harder with it. Winston did not expect Kate to be tight like this, velvety soft walls squeezing him firmly. Eve was never tight like this; he figured all that acrobatics Kate did when she hunted made her fit and tight, and he experienced the results of all that physical fitness. He wondered if Lilly was just as tight.

The older female felt her muscles clenching, adding a bit of discomfort in between the waves of pleasure but she did not mind it. As Winston moved faster, she gave a slight howl of pleasure as he explored the deepest regions of her body. Somewhere along the line Winston got bigger, she could feel it. Her sex juices welled up, producing a stronger smell and lubricating him nicely. Winston loved the sound of his daughter's moaning and the smell of her natural mating fluids, driving him mad with desire.

Lilly pulled away from the kiss, deciding to allow them to have their fun. Kate's moans turned to slight yowls as she was filled the massive size, the knot at the very base thickening.

"Yes! Yes Dad! Oh more please!" she begged, yipping in pleasure like a wolf pup. Winston could only give what his daughter wanted, pushing as deep as he could go into her drenched cavern. Kate went on the brink of orgasm as her walls opened up automatically when the knot touched her, stretching in preparation to take the mass of flesh that would tie them together.

Lilly leaked harder as she just continued watching, waiting her turn patiently. Every now and then, she licked and nuzzled Winston's side, which made him groan each time she did it.

"Kate, I-I can feel it…" Winston grunted, digging his claws in Kate's thighs. The thought of being inseminated by her father made her feel excitement to no end, bucking harder against him.

"I can t-too…tie with me dad, please…" she whined, looking back at him with desire-filled, glazy eyes. He needed no further ado. His pelvis rammed her hard several times, sending Kate's mind into a daze. Closer and closer, the waves sent her over the edge until she could no longer take it. Her cavern opened wide and burst, spraying his fur and drenching it heavily. The smell was impossible to ignore, floating up his nostrils without even breathing.

With the force of his daughter's climax, his own pleasure peaked and he rapidly pressed his knot on her folds, harder and harder until it went in. Kate howled aloud in a maddening mixture of pain and pleasure as the knot locked and Winston showed her the best form of affection a canine could give to another. Her vaginal muscles squeezed around the red orb, spreading pleasure all over Winston's body. He attempted a howl of pleasure as he let it all go, but all that came out was a loud snarl. He shook hard as he released all the wolf seed he held back and coated Kate's insides. She gasped at the warmth of the fluid, moaning at the amazing feeling of the liquid's heat and texture.

As Winston's seed continued to flow, he climbed off his daughter's back and shifted around until they faced rear-to-rear in the tying position. Kate's face flushed as she felt the mass move around inside her and his thick tail touching hers. For the next several minutes, the seed flowed in until it just came to a sudden stop.

Kate's head hung down, feeling a bit light-headed. _My dad just came in me and tied with me…I...I can't believe it… I hope he enjoyed it _was all Kate thought as she panted hard to get all her energy back. "Dad, did you enjoy your present?"

Winston slowly looked back at her, his chest burning. "Of course…I loved it Kate…" They smiled at each other, both panting heavily.

Lilly could not believe what she just saw, and she wanted to experience it too. She nuzzled his neck, whining affectionately. "You still have one more gift dad, don't forget."

_Lilly…I didn't forget about you… _He thought as he smiled and licked the white wolf. "I didn't…forget. Lilly, Kate, this has been…the best birthday I've ever had…" he said, not sure how else to say it.

"You're welcome dad…we knew you would love it." Kate replied, panting happily.

They waited for several more minutes – it could have been an hour or two – until the size of the knot decreased enough for him to pull out. Kate breathed deeply as her opening went back to its original size, with time, not a single drop of seed coming out of her.

Now it was Lilly's turn. The younger sister took a deep breath and turned with her hind end facing him. Like Kate before, she flicked her tail to the side so it would not get in the way, but her lips were bright pink, a large contrast from her white fur. The backs of her hind legs were soaked with juice, as was the underside of her tail.

The first thing Winston did was sniff her bushy tail, giving it a few soft licks. Lilly giggled, flicking it back and forth to tease him. She looked back at him and panted excitedly, her fluids building like water behind a dam.

"Alright dad, I'm ready for you…," she said, closing her soft purple eyes and brushing her left-most hair away. Winston touched her right hip, the fur soft under his touch. He felt more nervous about doing this with Lilly than with Kate, most likely because she was much younger. He knew however that she trusted him, and she was willing to do this. He put his other paw on her left hip and got up on his hind legs, proceeding to mount her. Lilly felt his strong paws wrap firmly around her thighs, his front touch her back, and his erect shaft pinpointing the exact location of her entrance.

Using the same maneuvers he used with Kate he found it within no time flat and slowly penetrated her. Lilly groaned as the thin tip made its way in, but she gasped when the much thicker parts were shoved in.

"Ah! I-It's in!" she gasped as it spread her insides open. Winston held her close to him as he pushed against her barricade-like barrier until its resistance shattered. Lilly's eyes widened and she made a loud whine of pain. The emotions hit her like a hunter's bullet, the sensation of being taken by her father a lot for her to handle. She clenched her eyes shut as the wolfhood regained all the stiffness it lost from his orgasm, spreading her further apart.

"I-It hurts dad…" she whined, body shaking and whining in pain. Winston licked the back of her neck to comfort her and pulled her closer. Lilly gasped as he went deeper in the process.

Kate got beside them and nuzzled both. "It's okay Lilly, it will get better." she nodded and waited, the pain going away gradually.

Winston grunted as he thrust his pelvis forward, the second load of pleasure making him clench his fangs hard. Kate stayed next to them, rubbing her face on their sides. It seemed like a burden for their moment, but neither minded. Lilly's tongue lolled out the front of her muzzle as the pain went away entirely and the pleasure came, exactly as Kate said it would. She moaned softly, lowering down to press her chest against the dirt. "Ah…Oh…it feels good…"

Kate leveled with Lilly and mimicked her position, her rump within distance of Winston's reach. When he saw what she wanted him to do, he craned his neck so he could easily lick at her folds.

She moaned at the feeling of the hot soft tongue across her slit, licking up the mixtures of fluids. Kate looked at Lilly and smiled at her, who just smiled back. Winston managed to give both females equal amount of attention; it wasn't easy but he managed to do it. His blood and muscles were on fire, burning and boiling with pleasure and still a bit of disbelief. _This is a birthday I'm never going to forget…_

With her nerves still sensitive from before, Kate had a harder time keeping it in than before. The same could be said for Lilly, who's emotions were racing at the speed of light. Her pink folds flared madly and discharged some of her fluids, but denied her an orgasm. She dug her claws into the dirt, yipping and moaning louder as Winston's speed went up.

His length of red flesh doubled in size again, prying her tightening walls apart. He salivated as he licked Kate out, the tip of his tongue digging through her slit. Kate pushed back on his mouth, wanting more of his tongue's warmth. Streams of female lubricant greeted his tongue, whatever he missed going down her legs.

Lilly's face flushed darker red in embarrassment as she released more fluid when Winston would pull out. The cool air hitting her hot folds gave her pleasure in addition to her dad's rutting. Kate moaned harder as the force of Winston's licking got her closer to her orgasm already and no matter how much she tried to suppress it, it kept coming.

"Ah…yes! Dad I'm gonna…!" she cried out as her tail went up high. She then released a second load all over Winston's muzzle, coating his mouth with the sweet fluids. Winston sneezed as a bit went up his nose but he drank all the rest. Kate groaned as her hind legs went weak and she collapsed on the ground, panting at the second loss of energy. She was done, and that left Winston and Lilly to continue their mating.

Lilly panted harder and harder, back arching into the larger wolf. She straitened back up and balanced on all fours, trying not to fall back down. Lilly looked back at Winston, locking eyes with her father. She could feel his body heat transfer from his fur to hers, making her hotter than she ever felt on the hottest summer's day. Her most sensitive insides were poked and prodded by his fat pointed tip, giving her the most pleasurable experience she ever felt in her entire life.

The white wolf closed her purple eyes and yowled as her insides contracted suddenly, squeezing a few fat drops of pre from him. Winston grunted and grappled her body to stay on her, the pleasure nearly knocking him off.

"Lilly…Lilly…" All he could do was moan her name at this point. Other than that he said nothing else, his vocal sounds his only response.

"Dad...Ah…it's so…" she trailed off, as Winston's thrusts got harder. Lilly yipped loudly and tightened around her father, squeezing out more of his impregnating fluids.

"Ah! Yes! Harder dad harder!" Lilly yowled, clenching her watering eyes and spreading her claws apart as far as they would go. Winston's knot inflated, most of the blood in his body traveling down to that single area. As the knot pushed on her opening slit, she began to wonder what it would feel like to be pregnant. She wasn't in heat and the possibility was low, but that didn't stop her from wondering.

Juice pouring on the ground, Lilly moaned erotically as his pounding pushed her off the cliff and on the plateau of ultimate ecstasy. Winston was getting as close as she was, evident by his thrusting getting more aggressive. Lilly nearly screamed in pleasure when he drilled deeper by lifting her up off her hind legs. She literally squealed in delight as the dam burst and a torrent of liquid saturated his crotch, covering it in stronger musk.

Before her orgasm could subside, Winston jammed the fat knot in and instantly tied with her. Lilly gasped and whimpered in pleasure, her front legs turning to jelly. The old wolf shook and went stiff as he discharged his thick seminal fluid in his younger daughter, flowing straight into her womb. She moaned softly at the warmth that filled her. The rapid thrusts came to a slow but eventual stop, his breath deep and ragged. He released her from his death grip and got off her, turning around and hooking their tails together.

No longer able to keep herself up Lilly collapsed on her chest, panting hard in exhaustion. The seed mixed around her insides, warming her up from the inside out. Winston lowered his head, panting as hard as she was. He looked back at his daughter, her smaller body kept up by their tie.

"Are you alright Lilly? I guess I tired you out…," he said, recovering from the strong physical and emotional stimuli.

Lilly looked back at him, smiling with her mouth open. "It took a lot out of me…did you enjoy…t-this gift?"

"Yes of course." he said, turning to lick the top of her head. Lilly whimpered and licked him back happily.

Kate stood up, having recovered a while back and laying down again in front of them. "Better than a termite-infested stick?"

"Anything was better than that." Winston chuckled. "But this was just great."

"We're glad you loved it."Lilly replied, touching his neck. "Happy birthday dad…"

"Thanks girls. Thanks…" he smiled, petting the tops of their heads.

_Kate, Lilly, you sure do make my life better. This birthday, we'll have to share this moment again next year._

**Wow, I think I outdid myself on this one! Hope you enjoyed, and Read & Review! ^.^**


	3. Garth X Humphrey

**Finally an update, and it's a yaoi! :D I wrote this with my very, very very great friend WolfietheLion. He played the parts of Humphrey and I played Garth.**

**Enjoy!**

Mating season in the park was an interesting thing. While most males go off in search of willing females; the females themselves have taken to caring for each other needs. It's a rather rough way to get off, and it does relieve some of the pain of heat, but it doesn't substitute for a male.

Two such wolves were lying in a small forested clearing, in a sixty-nine position and going at each other with gusto. Unbeknown to both of them, a pair of eyes watched from the bushes around the area.

Humphrey grinned slightly as he watched the two girls with each other; Kate was off somewhere with her father, so here he was, spying on two girls. It wasn't creepy...it wasn't!

Near Humphrey's current location, not too far from him, Garth was walking around aimlessly in the forest. Lilly wasn't with him, in fact he wasn't too sure where she was; they parted ways some time ago... As mating season stipulates, it's the season where two wolves mate. It was almost an automatic thing because of the heck both males and females went through, but Lilly wasn't sure if she was ready to mate; it was her first season after all. Garth respected that but he still felt the normal sexual frustration a male gets during mating season.

"Ugh...I can't even think straight..." Garth complained out-loud, stomping his paws against the grass as the cool air hit the mass he was carrying between his hind legs. The smell of heat was so strong he thought it was going to kill him...

He lightly licked his muzzle as he watched the two girls going at each other harder, their whimpers being heard from here. His own long, red wolf hood was out and throbbing in the cool night air. He wished that his Kate was here...but not even Winston knew where his daughter went...damn that was an awkward conversation. How do you properly ask a father to be allowed to mate his daughter?

Garth panted as he went on, scraping his paws against the grass. Even if Lilly was ready, he still had to ask her parents; he wasn't sure how Winston would react but he knew it would be a big fat N.O. from Eve. He just tried to forget it, but it seemed Mother Nature is a cruel mistress; somewhere nearby he heard the whimpering of two females. He whined and shook his head, the desire to mate stronger than ever. But his natural male curiosity and the smell of heat drew him to the smell, and he didn't need to go any further until he saw a wolf standing by some bushes. The smell had to be coming from her! He knew he should turn away, but...he just couldn't, and he immediately started panting softly...

His ears flicked slightly, his paw slowly rubbing up against his male hood, his own soft fur driving him made with lust. Damn he wished Kate was here...just thinking about the things he would do to her...flicking his head up, he watched as the two girls quickly reached a climax.

The closer the Eastern wolf got the stronger the smell did, as did his lustful drive. His panting got slightly louder, wolfhood dangling out up to the thick knot. It was dark and he couldn't be sure if it was a female or not, but the smaller size had to confirm his suspicion. He got closer and closer as quietly as possible, his bad arched as if he was going to pounce on "her" at any moment.

Humphrey shuddered as he climax all over the ground underneath his belly, quickly kicking dirt on it to cover up the potent male scent. He couldn't let the two females know he was watching them; that would be even worse than having to talk to Winston about Kate!

Garth did not pick up the male scent; all he could smell was the scent of females in heat. The presence of this female was driving him mad and he could no longer take it; his brain was practically screaming sex. He went up to the wolf and started sniffing and nudging at "her" side hard, his larger form nearly overpowering him in the process.

Humphrey stopped a yelp of surprise from escaping him as he felt a cool nose sniffing around his side. Thinking he had been found out, he slowly tried to back up, careful not to rustle the bushes too loudly.

"Get away from me..." He growled lowly.

Garth's ears perked and his eyes widened at the sound of the wolf's voice. This wasn't a female, it was Humphrey!

"Humphrey?" He gasped, taking a step back from the male. "What are you doing here? You're not a female!" he spoke almost loud enough for the two females to hear but he was too shocked to talk loudly. He just stood there, staring at the other male...

Humphrey winced at how loudly he was talking, well, loud for two sneaking wolves; eyes shooting towards the clearing and the two females, he sighed and growled at Garth slightly. Great, it was the 'greatest' Alpha ever; he didn't mind Garth as much as he used to, after all he had Kate as his love, but he still felt bad seeing the other male's strength and hunting skills.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" He whispered out angrily.

Garth looked at where Humphrey was looking, at two females. He looked back at the smaller wolf, his ears perking up. "What are you doing Humphrey?" he asked curiously and quietly, cocking his head to the side. "Were you spying on those females?" he looked at the females again then back to Humphrey, his paws shuffling slightly. Humphrey gulped and looked down slightly.

"No...I was just walking by and you sniffed at me like a dork..." He stammered this out, trying to come up with some kind of excuse, some kind of explanation for why he would be here..."Where's Lily?" He stammered out softly, having thought of nothing better to say.

Garth growled at first, hating the name calling but he could see Humphrey's nervousness. He responded to Humphrey's question, "Lilly was a bit nervous about having her first time. I had to leave, because I couldn't control myself around her. Where's Kate?" he asked this time, his wolf still throbbing between his hind legs. He snorted slightly, at least Garth wasn't getting anywhere with his mate as well...

"Well...I don't know in all honesty..." he mumbled, trying not to look at the other male's rather impressive erection sticking out from his belly. Damn it he knew this was a bad idea, he had to get back to the camp and away from him "I have to go..."

He didn't know? Just like him, he didn't know where his mate was. The females were still there, licking each other's muzzles; heat can make them do strange things. "Humphrey, wait, don't leave yet..." he said in a shaky voice, his legs shaking as he panted hard, the strong and heated sexual desire overpowering him...

"Don't hide it; I know you were spying on those females..."

He groaned slightly and slowly turned to him, what else did he want? Garth already caught him, and then he said out loud what he already knew.

"So what...," he mumbled "you would to...if you had the chance..." He looked towards the ground and softly pawed at it, not daring to meet the other male's eyes.

There was a lot of truth to his words; Garth wouldn't pass up the opportunity to look at females, especially at this time... "Yeah, you're right I would...but what if, Kate found out about this?" he said, gritting his teeth as a painful spike went through his shaft.

That froze the gray colored wolf in his tracks, a light, nervous growl escaping his throat as he very slowly turned to look at him. He wouldn't dare tell Kate what he had been doing...would he?

"Then...I'll tell Lily that you were doing the same..."

Garth growled and flattened his ears. "Now come on Humphrey, you're guiltier than I am. Don't think I didn't notice the little mess you made..." he looked to the wet patch of dirt that became uncovered when Garth nudged him.

Now that made him wince, a long, drawn out sigh escaped him as he looked at the damning wet patch of earth. After a minute, he looked up at him; teeth bared back slightly as he resisted the urge to directly growl at him.

"What will keep you quite..."

This was against what he would normally do, but he simply could not handle it any longer. "I'll stay quiet if...if you help with this horrendous heat..." the wind beat his sensitive skin and made him whine softly, gritting his sharp teeth and lowering his head for a minute. I know it's even driving you crazy..."

His eyes widened at his terms, a whimper escaping him at the mere thought of being with another male, especially with Garth himself. His ears flicked slightly as he heard the two females leave; thankfully it was out of the other side of the clearing, saving them an embarrassing moment.

"You can't be serious..." he mumbled.

"I'm...not k-kidding." he replied, standing firmly. Sure he never thought of having his first time with a male, let alone Humphrey. He swiveled his ears and even though the smell of heat had dulled a bit, he could still smell it very clearly. "You do this, you let me do this, and I won't tell Kate." he put on a serious face, trying to hide the aching pain.

A light whimper escaped his throat and he looked towards the ground, he couldn't let Kate know that he was spying out other girls...what would she think of him then? Just another horny male...but then again...was it really worth giving in to the bigger wolf's demands?

Shaking his head and whimpering softly, he finally said, "Fine..."

He flattened his ears, panting slightly as he got closer to Humphrey's side. He was relieved he could finally relieve the desire but at the same time he felt anxious; he was about to mate with another male.

"Humphrey, can I trust you won't tell Lilly anything?" he asked as he started pawing at Humphrey's furry grey waist.

Humphrey snorted slightly "I should just t-tell her you wanted to mate with me..." But then of course Garth would go to Kate, and Humphrey would have to deal with the possibility of Lily playing it off as a simple joke "Fine...but don't tell Kate..."

"Very funny...I won't tell her." Garth said a soft growl in his voice as he slowly went around the Humphrey's backside. The grey wolf's tail, long and wispy, concealed what he was hiding back there.

"Lift your tail Humphrey. I've seen females do it before..." he pawed lightly at Humphrey's rear as his heart beat went up drastically.

Humphrey let out a light, unhappy growl, but slowly lifted his tail up to reveal his furry nether regions. He closed his eyes and let out a gentle whimper, not wanting to do this at all, but not wanting Kate to find out about this either...

"Just...just get it over with..." He said gently.

Garth panted lightly and patted soft side once more before he slowly hoisted himself onto his back, wrapping his paws firmly around his thighs and pressing his weight down on him. He started breathing faster, the fact that he was mounting another male so surprising to even himself. Humphrey resisted the urge to instinctively jump as Garth's heavy weight landed on his back, a light, unhappy whimper escaping him as he looked up at Garth.

"J-Just...go easy...please..." he said gently, looking down at the ground once again and closing his eyes.

Garth nodded and clenched his eyes shut as he arched his back and lightly touched Humphrey's tight tailhole with his hot pointed tip. His paws tightened around Humphrey's thighs and kept him firmly in place as he continued prodding him.

"Geez Humphrey...you're really tight..." he panted hard as he drooled slightly on him.

Humphrey groaned gently at the feel of his burning hot, sharply pointed tool pressing against his tightly clenching tailhole. He never thought he'd have to do something like this, with a freaking male...he wanted to be with Kate...not with Garth and on bottom like a female wolf.

"B-Be...gentle..." was all he could growl out.

This wasn't exactly Heaven-on-Earth for Garth either. He always pictured doing it with Lilly, his mate, but with Humphrey...it never even crossed his mind. Taking another male up his tailhole was something he never thought he would be doing; mating season certainly makes wolves do crazy things...

"I'll...try..." he replied, thrusting forward and penetrating Humphrey's ass with his thick pointed tip.

Humphrey couldn't help but let out a long, drawn out whine as he spread his virgin tailhole wide. The worst thing that could happen though...would be if someone else showed up and caught them in this compromising position...oh man he would never be able to live it down.

A light whine of anger and annoyance escaped him as he just said. "G-Go quickly...someone...might show up..."

Garth growled back at him, but how could he blame him for his impatience? After all if someone saw this, there would be so much explaining to do. "Okay, if that's...what you want." Garth panted out and licked the front of his muzzle before he pushed further into Humphrey's anus, arching his spine and thrusting forward steadily, immediately moaning out as the intense flame his sexual desire was helped doused, a little...

Humphrey growled right back at him, not in the mood to take any of this when he was already taking it up the tailhole. Lowering his head and pressing his paws deep into the dirt under his paws, he sighed weakly and tried to relax his body. It wasn't easy though, with the constant danger of someone walking in on them.

Garth let it go. There was no use engaging in a growling fight, otherwise this wouldn't go by as fast as Humphrey wanted, though Garth seemed to want to take his time because he was feeling pleasure from this. His eyes constantly went back and forth along the landscape, watching for someone. No one seemed to be around so the larger wolf allowed his muscles to relax before he actually started thrusting, holding his hind legs and taking him as if he was a female wolf, thick red mass of flesh passing deeper inside his body.

Humphrey closed his eyes and couldn't help but let out a gentle, soft murr of delight. He was so hot and so big within him...using him as a female and drooling on his head...it was just...making him so excited. His own red wolfhood quickly dropped down from his furry sheath once again, soft pants escaping him.

"Oh..."

Garth never thought it could feel this good to mate. He wondered how a female would feel around him, though he knew it would feel so much different than Humphrey's tailhole, or even the tailhole of a male for that matter. The backs of his paws lightly brushed against Humphrey's knot and told the wolf he was actually enjoying it...as if his soft pants were a clear indication.

The gray furred wolf let out a long, happy whine of pleasure as he felt a soft-furred paw gently rubbing against his arousal, his hips bucking involuntarily. Closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth, he did his best to rock his hips back towards Garth's own male hood, light groans escaping him now.

"That...mmmm..."

His ears perked at the sound of Humphrey's whine. Was he really enjoying it that much, as much as he was. Garth's paws almost hung loosely under his hips, simply keeping him from falling on top of the smaller wolf as he continued humping him with his well timed thrusts. "You...enjoying this...?" Garth wasn't able to believe it, the pleasure he got from mating with another male...

"Yes...y-yes..." He panted gently, his eyes closed and his long tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, a bit of drool slowly leaking from it and onto the ground. "It...feels..." He groaned and gently rocked back against him harder, his wolf hood throbbing harder and harder as Garth took him faster.

"...Good." the male finished for him. Garth's paws almost came entirely loose but he regained his hold and grabbed Humphrey's hips again, keeping him firmly in place and pulling him closer, the fat knot just barely touching him. The red-furred wolf's insides burned as hot pre started to leak slowly inside the smaller wolf, head hanging to the side and loud but pleasured pants coming out of his muzzle.

His pre kept his tunnel slick and easy to penetrate, his nose was clogged with the musk of an aroused wolf...his cock throbbing and begging for release under his furry belly. He never thought he'd be able to enjoy something like this with another male, it was so unexpected...but...nice at the same time.

Garth felt incredible ecstasy, the tight hot muscles of his insides squeezing him in a way that he never thought he could feel. Humphrey's anus felt like it was made to take him in like this, perfectly shaped to give both males wolves the same amount of pleasure that could force the hot seed from their cocks, increasing the pleasure tenfold, and the more pre Garth let out, the easier it got to move in and out of Humphrey. Geez, was it possible for feelings like this to even exist...?

Suddenly, Garth slid into him deeper than ever before, making Humphrey's head throw back and let out a long, pleasured howl of delight as he came all over the ground under him, his cock jumping and throbbing with each spurt of white seed all over the ground. His front collapsed, his rear still high in the air to receive him.

Garth stopped for a minute, looking down at the wolf that just fell down in front of him. Wow, he must have been tired out... Garth panted and whined softly as he continued their heated mating, his knot fully inflated and pressing against Humphrey's hole. His natural male mating drive wanted him to push the knot in as he climaxed but he wondered if he could take it. As he got closer and closer to releasing his pearly seminal fluids, he started pushing his knot on him.

Ah damn! How could he have forgotten about his knot! A light whine escaped him as his straining hole worked to fit the large ball of flesh into his tightly gripping tunnel. His head swung slightly from side to side and he grit his teeth, relaxing his rear as best he could. He knew that Garth wasn't going to stop until it was in...

Man, Humphrey was so tight! He strained to get his knot in before he had his orgasm, pounding on Humphrey's rear as he pushed and pushed, pre splashing on the ground as the orb of hot veiny flesh went halfway in. Garth appreciated the fact that Humphrey was trying to relax himself to help the tying process, holding him tightly as he managed to complete the seemingly impossible task, the hot knot sliding inside the smaller male's tailhole and locking firmly in place.

He threw his head back and grit his teeth, resisting the urge to howl in pain as his walls closed around the thick, veiny ball of wolf flash. After a second or two, he dropped his head, settling on panting like mad, had he even come in him yet...he had so much pre...it felt like he did. Swiveling his head back gently, he whimpered and grit his teeth

"I-It's...big..." Humphrey whined. Garth made light humping motions as he continued injecting pre inside him.

"Its...it's coming...you're so t-tight I can't..." Garth panted and whined, lowering himself down and pressing on Humphrey's back, breathing and drooling on his grey neck as he gave a loud howl of pleasure, which resulted of his hot wolf seed getting pumped out and flowed directly into Humphrey's anus, coating his insides with the pearly white and very hot fluids.

Humphrey couldn't stop himself from wiggling and whining gently at the feel of a very hot, slippery, and thick liquid being pumped directly into his rear end. He whined louder as the knot trapped it all in his rear end, making him feel a little full. His cock was still throbbing in excitement though, the mere thought...being mated by another male.

Garth's eyes were heavily glazed over. For the next few minutes his sticky semen continued flowing inside the smaller male, filling him up so much and making his insides burn with a massive, ecstatic heat that could drive him crazy. Paws resting on the grass, Garth nuzzled the back of Humphrey's head and licked him slightly.

"I never thought...sex with another male could b-be so...enjoyable..." he panted out, green eyes half closed.

Humphrey could only chuckle weakly as his statement, smiling at him weakly and resting his head on the cool grass, resigned to simply waiting for his knot to go down. He still couldn't believe all that had happened...at least Kate would never fine out..

"It...feels...good..." He panted out simply.

Garth groaned as he lifted himself off Humphrey's back, shifting around on his paws until he could turn all the way around with their rear ends touching in the tying position. His eyes closed, he panted softly as they sat and stood there, both waiting for the knot to let them come apart.

"Well...no one...saw us..." he panted, looking back at the smaller male with a half-smile.

Humphrey murred softly at the feel of his knot tugging on his walls slightly, a light grunt escaping him as he finally settled back down on the grass. At the sound of his words, he couldn't help but chuckle weakly and nod his head in acknowledgment

"If they did...I'd have to...kill you..." He mumbled, obviously joking.

Garth chuckled softly, wondering if someone had seen them. Even if someone did, Humphrey wouldn't kill him. Would he kill him after they did all this? More than likely, no. He sure was a funny one, that little Omega…

**R&R**


End file.
